DIALÉTICA
by Maia Sorovar
Summary: Presente de aniversário para Ikki de Fênix! O que é a felicidade?


N.A.: **_Dialética_ **é um poema do grande Vinícius de Moraes. Todos os direitos reservados.

Presente de aniversário para Ikki Amamiya, cavaleiro de Fênix!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**DIALÉTICA**

Olhou pela janela. Estava um dia bonito, o céu limpo, nenhuma nuvem maculando aquela imensidão azul. O Sol ascendia preguiçosamente, como se esperasse o passar das horas para se mover. Abriu um pouco o vidro e sentiu a brisa roçar suavemente seus cabelos, num convite sutil para deixar o que fazia e sair.

**É claro que a vida é boa**

Alguém bateu à porta, interrompendo o momento mágico.

- Ikki, está ocupado? – Perguntou uma voz macia.

- Não Esmeralda, entre! – Respondeu sorrindo.

- Olá, meu amor. Tive que passar no banco e resolvi vir fazer uma visita. – Disse entrando e abraçando o rapaz.

- Já não pedi que não fique por aí sozinha? – Repreendeu-a alisando o ventre protuberante.

- Mas Ikki...

- Sem mas. Sabe lá que pode acontecer contigo e nosso bebê?

**E a alegria, a única indizível emoção**

Esmeralda virou-se de costas emburrada. Não agüentava aquela super-proteção do marido. Ele deveria estar feliz, Athena concedera-lhe nova vida e agora estavam para ter o primeiro filho. Era responsável mas aquele excesso de zelo a deixava louca algumas vezes. Entendia que depois de tudo o que Ikki passara, era compreensível o temor de que o mais leve movimento trouxesse algum sofrimento à criança. Porém era cuidadosa! Queria tanto um filho quanto ele. Obedecia às recomendações médicas, fazia direitinho a ginástica pré-natal, evitava ambientes aglomerados ou onde ficasse sozinha. Não precisava ficar ouvindo sermão toda vez que pusesse o pé fora de casa.

**É claro que te acho linda**

Sentiu então braços fortes e musculosos abraçarem-na por trás, envolvendo-a por completo.

- Desculpe, estou sendo um bobo... – Disse o rapaz, afundando o rosto nos cabelos loiros.

- Sim, e muito... – Retorquiu a garota, com um sorriso discreto.

- Me perdoa? – Pediu beijando delicadamente a pele alva.

- Hum, vou pensar... Ai, pare... Sabe que não posso... – Rindo e se contorcendo diante da carícia mais ousada.

- Essa espera me deixa louco... – Resmungou.

- E olhe que não é você a "esperar". – Concluiu, virando-se e beijando o marido.

**Em ti bendigo o amor das coisas simples**

- Que tal me levar para almoçar? – Sugeriu a futura mãe após decidir deixar os lábios do companheiro.

- Agora? Mas ainda estou trabalhando... – Tentou argumentar mas foi rapidamente interrompido.

- Ikki Amamiya! Eu estou grávida e morta de fome, comendo por dois! E já é meio dia! Trate de me dar comida agora! – Exigiu a moça.

- Sim, claro, como fui me esquecer... – Suspirou derrotado. Deixou o paletó pendurado na cadeira e acompanhou a esposa até o elevador, descendo do vigésimo até o térreo. Saíram no saguão, onde havia uma enorme estátua de um senhor de barba branca, trajando um _kimono_ preto e com uma expressão séria no rosto.

- Não gosto dele. – Bufou Ikki, passando quase correndo pela imagem. Em seu pedestal estava gravado:

"Mitsumasa Kido, fundador da Fundação Graad. Grande homem e avô, querido por todos."

**É claro que te amo**

Almoçaram em um restaurante italiano e o Fênix ficou espantado quanto sua amada comia. Depois de repetir o terceiro prato – fundo – de nhoque, ela pareceu satisfeita.

- Terminou? - Indagou com uma ponta de ironia.

- Hum, agora que você falou... Acho que vou querer... – E lá se foram mais duas travessas de salada e três taças de pudim.

Ao saírem do local dirigiram-se ao parque onde completaram o passeio com uma rodada de sorvete.

- Esmeralda, nosso bebê vai nascer obeso assim. – Comentou ainda assustado.

- Ah, não provoque, Ikki! Sabe que isso me irrita.

E era verdade. O ex-cavaleiro suspirou pesadoro, lembrando de tudo que acontecera desde que derrotara Hades com os amigos. Voltar à vida fora um verdadeiro milagre, concedido por Saori, em retribuição aos esforços de todos. Vivos, foram dispensados de suas obrigações como cavaleiros, podendo fazer o que bem quisessem.

Shun voltou a Ilha de Andrômeda e agora morava lá com June. Pelas fotografias que mandara deveria estar se sentindo o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Shiryu retornara a China e casara-se com Shunrey. Já estavam no terceiro filho e não pareciam lá muito dispostos a parar tão cedo. Eles sorriam muito nas fotos.

Hyoga, apaixonado por Eire, ainda estava enrolando-a num noivado que parecia não ter fim. Só que, como ambos firmaram um acordo de terem sucesso em suas carreiras antes de casarem, não ligavam muito. Ele como bailarino, ela como professora. Um casal incomum mas enamorado.

Seiya finalmente declarara-se a Deusa. Porém as obrigações para com a Terra os obrigaram a permanecer no Santuário, cuidando para que a Paz conquistada a duras penas permanecesse intacta. As cartas contudo vinham sempre cheias de notícias alegres.

E ele, o lobo solitário, ganhara uma nova chance de seguir em frente com seu amor de infância. Esmeralda voltara e casaram numa cerimônia simples, abençoados por todos. Seguia uma carreira de sucesso na empresa dos Kido e todos lhe diziam que seria o próximo presidente da Fundação. E havia seu filho, que logo estaria chegando.

**E tenho tudo para ser feliz**

- Ikki, Ikki! O que foi, parece tão aéreo... – Chamou a jovem, alisando de leve sua fronte.

"Seria tão bom se ela fosse assim, sempre carinhosa...", pensou, lembrando de que desde o início da gestação as constantes alterações de humor quase o deixaram louco. E, vez por outra, ainda faziam questão de testar sua paciência.

- Está na hora de ir para casa, meu amor... Não é bom ficar aqui nesse sol. – Sorriu, acariciando os fios dourados.

- Humpf, tá bom, mandão. – Retorquiu docemente, beijando-o de leve. Separaram-se, ela indo para casa e ele encaminhando-se para o escritório.

Ia a passos curtos, aproveitando um pouco das sombras das árvores quando um vento forte atingiu-lhe o rosto. Levantou a vista e viu um bando de pássaros voando em "V" pelo céu azul, em direção ao mar. Não tinham ninguém os esperando, não tinham direção certa, provavelmente iam à procura de alimento farto. Planavam rumo ao horizonte, seguindo apenas a própria vontade e sentimentos. Para onde iriam amanhã? E daqui a um ano? Não importava... Porque eram livres.

- Hora de voltar ao trabalho. – Falou, antes de mirar por uma última vez aqueles seres que um dia foram como ele: livres.

**Mas acontece que eu sou triste...**


End file.
